


Бар "Вечер Пятницы"

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Бар «Вечер пятницы» набирает сотрудников. Не ходите туда!





	Бар "Вечер Пятницы"

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 237 ориджинал фикшен

День близился к концу. Жители многомиллионного города спешили по делам, но многие — отдыхать, ведь пятница, вечер! Все вокруг блестело золотом в закатных лучах солнца. И юная девушка в летнем белом платьице весело перепрыгивала через лужи недавнего дождя. Молодой человек пытался не отставать, но он не обладал таким изяществом, поэтому успел промочить ноги. И скорее хотел есть, а не наслаждаться красотой, которая их окружала.  
Наконец девушка остановилась, удивленно глядя на вывеску над неприметной дверью.  
— Бар... — прочитала она. К сожалению, остальные буквы были испорчены, и сложно было что-либо понять.  
Да и это небольшое здание смотрелось крайне странно среди высоток и яркой неоновой рекламы.  
Молодой человек остановился рядом и, убрав руки в карманы, презрительно фыркнул:  
— Не внушает доверия, — произнес он. — Не думаю, что там вообще хоть что-то есть.  
— Пойдем проверим! — с энтузиазмом воскликнула девушка и, схватив молодого человека за руку, потащила его к заведению.  
Дверь оказалась на удивление тяжелой, хотя на вид — еще чуть-чуть и развалится от слабого дуновения ветра. Внутри же... Запах был странным, но сложно было понять, что же именно в нем странного. Скорее даже непривычным, но вроде пахло все же вкусно. Обстановка была уютной: несколько столиков из красного дерева, красные скатерти со странным рисунком, занавесочки на затемненных окнах из такой же ткани, на столах — вазочки, растения разных сортов в горшках, фигурки, свечки... Можно сказать, вполне уютно. У стены располагалась барная стойка с несколькими стульями возле нее.  
Девушка огляделась по сторонам, чтобы найти хоть кого-то, к кому можно было обратиться, ведь бар не казался заброшенным, скорее всего он даже пользуется популярностью. Но никого не увидела.  
— Может еще закрыто? — пожал плечами молодой человек.  
— Наверно...  
— Чем могу помочь?  
Словно из ниоткуда появилась официантка, крайне красочно загримированная, хотя вроде как ее образ вполне подходил обстановке: седые волосы, белые глаза, зеленоватая кожа, раны на руках и шее. Передник, чулки и блузка были в чем-то сильно похожем на кровь. И можно было теперь догадаться, что тот рисунок на скатертях и занавесках скорее всего так же имитирует кровь. На бейджике было написано кратко: «Офик».  
— А разве вы не должны хрипеть с такой «раной» на шее? — хмыкнув, спросил молодой человек. Ему пришлось признаться самому себе, что все это казалось жутким.  
Офик же поджала губы.  
— Как нетактично вам указывать на это, — обиженно проговорила она.  
Девушка улыбнулась и толкнула молодого человека в бок локтем. Она хотела подыграть.  
— Мы хотели бы у вас поужинать. Вы готовите индейку? — спросила она.  
— Индейку? — официантка приложила палец ко рту, задумавшись. Этот вопрос ее явно обеспокоил, хотя, казалось бы, что такого в индейке? И так, ни к чему не придя, она развернулась в сторону кухни и громко спросила.  
— Повар, мы готовим индейку?  
За дверью послышалось сначала ворчание, потом ругань, а затем на пороге появился сам Повар, который выглядел под стать Офику. У него были зеленые всклоченные волосы, такие же белые глаза, а из головы торчала банка. Девушке понравилось такое погружение в тематику. Конечно, одно дело, когда официанты используют какой-то образ, но совсем другое — когда весь персонал. Даже стало интересно: а уборщики здесь такие же? И сколько времени они все тратят на такой качественный грим?  
Но молодого человека это не впечатлило. Можно сказать, его даже возмутило, что у Повара не убраны волосы. А еще он выскочил с окровавленным ножом, которым сейчас явно что-то резал. Какая-то антисанитария. И только он хотел возмутиться, как вдруг Повар начал быстро приближаться к ним, угрожающе рыча.  
— Пшли вон, сраные веганы! — закричал он, даже не собираясь останавливаться, так что казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и огромный нож окажется в ком-то.  
Девушка взвигнула, молодой человек все еще хотел возмущаться, но первая схватила его за руку и быстро потащила наружу. Ей расхотелось есть, веселиться, беззаботно радоваться жизни и посещать странные заведения.  
Когда в помещении опустело, Офик, подбоченясь, повернулась к Повару, неодобрительно глядя на него.  
— Зачем ты так с ними? — спросила она, покачав головой. — Это же наши клиенты. У нас и так их не очень много.  
Повар нечленораздельно выругался и направил на Офика нож.  
— Это падаль, а не клиенты, — заявил он. — Они даже на доставку не тянут: одна тощая, второй желчный. Только адекватных клиентов распугают. Так что хватит прохлаждаться: скоро наступит ночь и будет много работы. И выкинь ты это барахло, — указал он ножом на вазочки.  
— Твой голос против моего. Один против одного, так что все остается так, как было. Сам не забудь вывеску повесить, — парировала Офик, все так же обиженно поджимая губы. Ей не нравилось, когда Повар так с ней разговаривает, словно она дурочка недалекая. А она нет, она просто такая есть.  
Повар закатил глаза и посмотрел на вывеску, которая стояла у стены. Ее пришлось срочно заказывать, так как прошлую разбила недовольная свежая доставка, отказывающаяся ей быть.  
«Добро пожаловать в бар «Вечер пятницы» мигала красными лампочками, приглашая посетить одно из самых странных мест большого города. Странных, но безопасных лишь для одних — для зомби!

***  
Офик сидела в кресле и подпиливала ногти, которые за последнее время заметно подросли. Похоже, у кого-то из тех, кого она недавно съела, была гиперкальциемия... наверно. Офик не знала причин, в целом ей было все равно, но просто слово красивое. Если бы у нее была дочь, она бы так ее и назвала. Да, было бы неплохо. К сожалению, их вид не способен к классическому размножению, только, как заметил один из постоянных посетителей бара, «горизонтальным переносом генов». Это звучало очень умно и так же красиво, как «гиперкальциемия», так что Офик даже восхитилась, что такие умные зомби ходят именно к ним.  
— Хватит прохлаждаться, — из кухни показалась голова Повара, а затем и он сам.  
— Я все сделала, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, произнесла Офик. — Все аккуратно, убрано, меню подготовлены... И тебе не кажется, что нам нужно нанять еще персонал? Я одна слишком устаю.  
— А может, мне тебя выгнать и найти кого-то не такого ленивого? — огрызнулся Повар.  
Офик посмотрела на него и погрозила пальцем.  
— Цыц, — протянула она, — без меня это заведение загнется, станет грубым и неприветливым.  
Повар тихо выругался и вернулся на кухню. Спорить с этой девицей он не собирался — лишится последних мозгов. Главное, что она еще не добралась до его кухни и не лезла в процессы приготовления блюд. А ведь он всегда любил готовить: что в прошлой жизни, что в этой. И может, он не помнил, кем был до своей человеческой смерти, знал одно: он был отменным поваром!  
Офик критически оглядела свои ногти, осталась довольна и выдохнула. На самом деле она еще вчера подала объявление о том, что им нужен еще один официант, желательно молодой и высокий юноша с горящими глазами и сладким мозгом. А после обращения он тем более останется. Идеальный план. Офик чувствовала, что в нем есть какие-то изъяны, но не могла понять, какие именно. Да и какая разница?  
Вот только спустя два дня к ним пришел далеко не молоденький мальчик, о котором мечтала Офик. Можно сказать, наоборот — это была девушка, причем уже мертвая, так что нельзя было полакомиться ее мозгом. Высокая, стройная, с пристальным взглядом, она сразу не понравилась Офику.  
— Мы еще закрыты, — сразу отреагировала она, надеясь, что неизвестная развернется и уйдет.  
Но та вместо этого прошла дальше и огляделась вокруг, явно недовольная видом.  
— Теперь все понятно, — произнесла она, качнув головой.  
— Что понятно? — вот честно, Офику все было непонятно.  
— Все, — произнесла женщина, доставая блокнотик и делая там несколько пометок. — Понятно, почему это место не пользуется особой популярностью. Но мы это исправим.  
— Мы? — уточнила Офик, все так же ничего не понимая.  
— Мы, — подтвердила женщина, продолжая рассматривать обстановку.  
Офик хлопала глазами и смотрела на незнакомку. Этот разговор казался ей странным.  
— Но это наш бар, и вам лучше уйти! — воскликнула она, подбоченясь, надеясь, что эта поза испугает неизвестную, ведь Офик считала, что так выглядит крайне грозно.  
Но неизвестная только дернула плечом. Зато из кухни показался Повар.  
— Чего разорались, курицы? — спросил он, угрожающе сжимая нож.  
Ему еще нужно разобраться с доставкой, разделать ее, замариновать, расфасовать — целое таинство перед приготовлением очередного изысканного блюда. А эти две ему мешают.  
— Но-но, — неизвестная тут же оказалась возле Повара и покачала пальчиком перед его носом, — попрошу без грубостей.  
— Ты кто такая? Я тебя не звал, иди... — начал Повар, но договорить ему не дали.  
— Теперь я здесь буду работать, — заявила неизвестная. — Приведу ваше заведение в порядок.  
— Но мы не нуждаемся в ваших услугах, — недовольно проговорила Офик и посмотрела на Повара в надежде получить поддержку.  
Вот только тот, на ее удивление, не стал прогонять нахалку, а подпер подбородок пальцами, задумавшись.  
— Что ты можешь предложить? — спросил Повар, не обращая внимания на недовольства Офика.  
Женщина улыбнулась.  
— Преображу здесь все, сделав его похожим на нечто напоминающее бар, а то всем вот этим вазочкам и цветочкам тут не место...  
Она собиралась сказать больше, но уже этого Повару было достаточно, так что он широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя максимально дружелюбную степень безумства.  
— Заметано, — сказал он, а затем повернулся к Офику, указывая на нее ножом. — Два против одного. Долой бесполезный хлам!  
И победоносно подняв руки, довольно отправился обратно на кухню, где его дожидались кишочки, печеночки и прочие прелести, которые он так любил. Остальное его уже не интересовало: пускай сами разбираются.  
Офик посмотрела на нового сотрудника и выдохнула.  
— Думаю, я так же буду встречать гостей и контролировать, чтобы не пришел никто неподходящий, — решила та и достала из кармана бейджик с надписью «Хостес».

***  
Офик смотрела на то, что стало с баром. И ей становилось обидно, что ее старания канули в Лету. Раньше здесь царила иная атмосфера, гости могли чувствовать себя, как дома, в уюте и тепле, но сейчас они приходили сюда для иного. Для чего именно Офик не знала, ведь думать на эту тему не было времени, так как посетителей явно стало больше. И даже какие-то люди стали задерживаться, хотя такого раньше не было, ведь они просто приходили, открывали меню и уходили... Откуда Хостес их брала, Офик не знала.  
И однажды, когда Офик в тайне поливала остатками супа свой единственный спасенный цветочек, который она прятала за креслом в углу, Хостес привела в бар нового сотрудника.  
— Еще одна женщина, — нахмурился Повар. — Я не желаю работать в толпе непонятных женщин.  
— Это Певица, — объяснила Хостес, — она будет выступать перед гостями и привлекать больше посетителей, ведь согласитесь — это необычное и очень редкое явление в нашем племени. А как она двигается! Такой плавности позавидует каждый.  
— Ну-ка, — произнес Повар, разглядывая девицу, которую может быть и назвал бы симпатичной, вот только в тех же людях он ценит далеко не внешность, а у зомби и подавно.  
Певица вытянулась, поправила рот и горло, а затем начала петь... Последний раз такие звуки Повар слышал, когда один из доставки не был до конца доведен до стадии, когда его можно использовать в изысканных блюдах. И это было нечто: говорят, выли соседские собаки, выли посетители и сам Повар. В то же время он понимал, что подобное явление уникально, ведь не каждый на это способен, это приманит... Но его нервы и уши, которые хоть и были давно мертвы, ему важнее.  
— Нет, — отрезал он.  
Из-за кресла показалась Офик, которая также не была в восторге, но ей двигали определенные мотивы.  
— А я за то, чтобы она осталась. Кто согласен? — и подняла руку, а когда руки подняли Хостес и Певица, гордо добавила. — Три против одного.  
Повар ничего не стал говорить, просто ушел на кухню. Ему все это не нравилось, хотелось немного успокоиться и погрузиться в любимое дело.  
И ведь действительно Певица привлекла больше внимания, посетителям она нравилась, они оставляли больше чаевых, а особенно отчаянные предлагали ей руку и сердце во всех смыслах.  
— Как хорошо, что мы ее оставили, — сказала Офик, наблюдая за тем, как один из посетителей уплетает одно из самых дорогих блюд, ничего вокруг не замечая, наслаждаясь выступлением.  
Повар, который стоял рядом с ней, что-то нечленораздельно буркнул.  
— Да ладно тебе. Помнишь того с искусственным глазом? Он в вяленых мозгах нашел твой палец, но не было никаких претензий с его стороны. А ты же знаешь, какой он занудный: точно потребовал бы компенсацию, — Офик улыбнулась.  
— Это был мой любимый палец, — проговорил Повар. — Пришлось пришивать новый, а он не так идеально ложится на нож...  
Офик только покачала головой, не понимая, в чем проблема. Все же хорошо. И потихоньку пение Певицы начинало нравиться. Сплошные плюсы. Даже не страшно, что ее фанатами могли оказываться уж совсем неадекватные. Говорят, часть из них могла есть даже себе подобных. Но что за мерзость? Они хуже, чем те, которые едят животных: их идеологию хотя бы можно было понять, мол, люди тоже разумны, люди друзья, а не пища... Но Хостес вовремя вычисляла всех неадекватов и сдавала куда нужно.  
Посетителей становилось больше, так что пришлось даже расширить рабочую ночь, чтобы всем хватало места. Хостес уже задумалась о создании второй точки, если найдет еще такую Певицу. Но Офику эта идея не нравилась, ведь тогда придется найти нового Офика и нового Повара... И лучше, чтобы все было так, как есть. Но Зомбячий Бог желал перемен...  
Из-за того, что бар начал работать раньше, людей стало приходить больше. Хостес справлялась, выпроваживая тех, кто точно не подходил, но иногда случались казусы.  
— Однако... — проговорил мужчина, отодвигая Хостес и проходя внутрь.  
Основных клиентов еще не было, так как было рано, поэтому Офик опять пряталась за креслом, Певица настраивала микрофон, ведь сегодня должна состояться особая программа. Они уставились на незнакомца, не понимая, чего тот хочет.  
— Очень здорово, конечно, мне нравится, — кисло сказал мужчина, скрестив руки на груди. — Я бы здесь все, конечно же, поменял, ведь и посетители явно хотят иного, но, несмотря на это, тут интересно, — продолжал он. — Не зря мне посоветовали прийти сюда. Кто главный? — он покрутился на месте, посмотрел на каждого, но в итоге остановился около Хостес. — Давайте так: вы меня бесплатно кормите, а я рекламирую ваше место, пишу, что оно одно из моих любимых и все в этом роде, добавляю немного юморка. Я знаменитый писатель, меня люди узнают в лицо, так что и клиентов у вас будет хоть отбавляй. Только обстановочку нужно немного изменить, ведь любому заведению необходимо развитие...  
Все немного отходили от шока, ведь не ожидали подобного от какого-то случайного человека. Его разве вообще ничего не смущает?  
— Повар! — громко крикнула Хостес, поворачиваясь в сторону кухни.  
Послышалось уже привычное ворчание, а затем показался Повар. Он недовольно взглянул на Хостес, потом перевел взгляд на мужчину.  
— Это доставка, — коротко ответил Повар, скрываясь на кухне, а затем вернулся с огромным ножом...

***  
Когда последний клиент покинул бар, Офик опустилась в кресло и вытянула ноги. Только тогда она почувствовала, что под спиной что-то постороннее. Как оказалось, это сумка того мужика. Офик открыла ее достала толстую тетрадь, начала листать.  
— Повар, а курага может на деревьях созревать? — громко спросила она, всматриваясь в строчки.  
— Чушь не неси! — ответил он. — Как лодка может созревать?  
Офик приложила палец ко рту, задумавшись. Она могла бы представить себе это, но не получалось. У Повара же была другая проблема: чувствовал он себя несколько странно, ему казалось, что он умирает, хотя это и звучало абсурдно, но внутри словно что-то крутило.  
Позже хуже себя почувствовали Офик и Хостес, а самой последней — Певица. Начались поступать жалобы от клиентов. И не составило труда сложить два и два и догадаться, в чем причина.  
— Это все тот пейсатель, — жалобно проговорила позеленевшая Офик, обнимая тазик.  
— Нет такого слова, дура! — огрызнулся Повар, который чувствовал себя не лучше, так еще хотел побыть немного в тишине.  
Но Офик постоянно жаловалась, что это все ее не красит. Хостес отлеживалась за барной стойкой. Повар подозревал, что не просто так, ведь периодически что-то да пропадало и слышался звон бутылок. Певица пыталась петь, ведь это ее успокаивало... А Повар всего лишь хотел тишины в обнимку со своим верным ножом. Не давали. Женщины.  
Потихоньку все наладилось. Бар отошел от перерыва, и можно было продолжать заниматься любимым делом. Вот только этому не суждено было случиться, так как порог бара переступила парочка не самых приятных людей.  
— Санэпидемстанция, — сказала женщина, демонстрируя документ. — Нам пришла жалоба, что в вашем заведении подают некачественную пищу.  
Мужчина молча разглядывал обстановку и заметно морщился, глядя на работников бара. Видно было, что ему не очень хорошо, но он держался, старался уж слишком не демонстрировать неприязнь.  
— Да что вы, быть такого не может! — в сердцах воскликнула Хостес, подходя ближе.  
Певица же поспешила запирать Повара, так как догадывалась, что с его отношением к людям, те очень быстро пожалеют, что пришли сюда. Офик не понимала, почему их просто не съесть, раз они могут устроить проблем, но задавать вопросов не стала.  
— Да, жалоба... — подтвердила женщина, сглатывая и рассматривая внешний вид Хостес. — Это, простите, как так?  
Хостес широко улыбнулась.  
— Тематика бара. Материалы и техники в области грима достигли крайне внушительных высот, так что здесь нет ничего сверхъестественного, — она положила руку на плечо женщины и мягко повела за собой. — Я вам все покажу, и вы убедитесь, что все это нелепое недоразумение. Скорее всего конкуренты...  
— Но запах! — возмутился мужчина.  
Но Хостес и на это просто улыбнулась.  
— Он в рамках приличия, уверяю вас, — сказала она. — Наши клиенты хотят погрузиться в полную атмосферу. Знаете же, что все эти фильмы, сериалы, игры и прочее крайне популярны, — покрутила пальцем у виска. — Так что грех не воспользоваться. Идемте, идемте, я вам все покажу, не волнуйтесь. Все документы в порядке.  
Офик и Певица наблюдали из подсобки, рядом недовольно кряхтел Повар, но никто не давал ему выбраться. А ведь эти чистюли наверняка здоровенькие, но наверно пресные, что, впрочем, не проблема. «Экологически чистые людишки без ГМО и формалинов» — идеально же. А эти женщины не дают ему делать его работу.  
— Откуда у нее все документы? — удивилась Офик.  
Однажды они с Поваром просто открыли бар, причем специально в большом городе, так как здесь сложно чем-либо удивить, а люди способны придумать объяснение на любое явление, так что даже Офик не удивлялась тому, что их до сих пор не рассекретили и не убили. Бывали случаи неприятностей, но крайне мало. Так что ни о каких документах речь не шла, ведь зомби они не нужны, а люди чаще всего обходили бар стороной.  
— Она заранее все приготовила, — ответила Певица с неким восхищением. — И ведь если эти люди пропадут, придут следующие, так что все должно выглядеть прилично.  
— Если они в мои холодильники не полезут, — злобно хихикнул Повар, все же смирившись, что его не выпустят.  
Он знал, что, если Хостес не справится, то придется убрать людишек. Так и представлял себе новое меню, ведь да, за этими последуют следующие, а там можно, если что и бар в новом месте открыть. Какая разница? Может даже получится избавиться от лишних женщин. Офика только заберет, ведь она хоть и бесила, но он к ней привык за столько времени.  
Но Хостес справилась. Она с неизменной улыбкой проводила людей до выхода, желая им приятного дня.  
— Как так? — не понял Повар, когда ему позволили выйти. Он добежал к Хостес и ткнул ее ножом в плечо. — Объясни.  
Хостес мягко надавила на лезвие, опуская его, и похлопала Повара по плечу.  
— Все элементарно, друг мой, — снисходительно сказала она. — Я им заплатила, так что они не стали лезть туда, куда не нужно.  
Повар нахмурился, считая, что подобное присуще людям, а они не должны до такого опускаться.  
— Но кто же их вызвал? — спросила Офик, так как вроде все клиенты постоянные и надежные.  
— Я их вызвала! — раздался громкий голос, а в зал вошла грозного вида зомби, подперев бока руками.  
Все непонимающе уставились на нее. Но задать вопрос никто не успел, так как неизвестная продолжила:  
— Я была здесь несколько раз. И здесь грязно. На кухне остатки еды, пол залит непонятно чем. В зале пятна. Бутылки и стаканы грязные. Вы же зомби, а не свиньи-зомби! Так не пойдет.  
— Вы что, хотите здесь пол мыть? — недоуменно спросила Певица.  
Неизвестная подошла к ней и потрепала за щечку.  
— Ух ты, булочка моя, догадалась, — меняя тон на более мягкий, сказала она, хотя в словах так и чувствовалась издевка. — Подержи лицо, — и с этим словами действительно опустила на руку Певицы часть головы, что-то поправила на оставшейся и вернула все на место.  
Певице стало жутко. Повар злился, что кто-то посторонний шарился на его кухне: единственном месте, куда он никого не пускал, даже вездесущую Хостес. Офик пока ничего не понимала. А Хостес раздумывала над перспективами.  
— С этого дня все, что касается уборки, я беру на себя! — заявила Уборщица. — Зомби не свиньи — зомби тоже любят чистоту.  
Конечно, можно было поспорить с этим заявлением, но никто не стал.  
И вот, в полночь Повар, Офик, Хостес и Певица прятались в подсобке и наблюдали за Уборщицей, не смея выходить пока она не закончит. Клиенты были выпровожены на улицу.  
— Четыре против одного, — проговорил Повар, вздыхая.  
Но счет уже ничего не значил.


End file.
